HOW. DO. YOU. WORK. THIS. THING?
Important: Senselessness is a state of incomprehensible and often illogical activity. It is not uncommon to find it lying about on the Scholastic message boards or related wikis. Caution should be taken when handling or associating with it, due to its unstable nature. (By the angel, Oz, HELP ME TAKE THE INFOBOX OR WHATEVER OFF) (DUDE, HOW DID IT EVEN GET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!) (What infobox are you guys talking about?? XD) (ARIANA HATH COMMITTED THIS HEINOUS CRIME!!!)(I CLICKED INSERT THEN TEMPLATE AND INFOBOX THEN IT APPEARED AND I COULDN'T CHANGE IT)(AND JUSTIN NAMED THIS THREAD AS AMATEUR TEMPLATE ENGINEERING PAGE. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN) (I AM STILL UNSURE OF THE HEINOUS CRIME I HATH COMMITTED...) (O_O O_O O_O)(WHAT IS THIS ABOUT HEINOUS CRIMES?)(I DON'T KNOW.... OZ (I think) HATH ACCUSED ME OF COMMITTING THE HEINOUS CRIME..XD)(I THINK HE THOUGHT YOU DID THE INFOBOX THING WHEN IT WAS ME @0@) DOES THE FOX SAY. {WAIT. WHAT IS GOING ON. O_O} (PARTYYYYYYYY!)(WHO SAID THE LAST TWO ONES? PARTY PARTY YEAH YEAH BTW THIS IS MEGAN)(You have a problem with the info boxes? I can take them out.) (By all means do so! We'll pay you in blood...money.) (Not necessary.)(BY THE ANGEL KAZEY YOU ARE MAGICAL) (Tis not Kazey who changed it.) (Then who the bloomin' blighters was it?) (Why would I grace you with that knowledge?) (Ashley, you are not mysterious at all)(Thank you for being smart enough to look at wiki activity and see that it was me.) (TYPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) (Last time so, someone edited it after you did, so I didn't see. But this conversation is really long. HA) O_O (9_9) (Anyone one for poffertjes? Or scones?) Wow. (Yes, myself. WOW, COZ.) (*remains silent*) (Anne? Why are you silent? Are you sick?) (That wasn't her, little weirdo. It was me. -_-) (Coz...?) (I still don't know who you are! Oz edited it!)What just happened? (Good question O_O_O_O_O_O_O) Whatever. Ignore. Or better still, read on. But only if you dare... theworddarehasbeenrippedoutofeveryonesbrain. whyareyoustillusingit? You must channel your inner consciousness. ''Breath.... BREATH..... ''BREAAAAAAAAAAAATH. ahem* Now, utilizing your remarkable sense of balance, stand on one foot, spread your arms, and pretend you're standing on a wire, over the grand canyon, after an apocalyptic earthquake ripped several more grand canyons below it, lava now fills the massive groove in the terrain, and a hurricane is fast approaching. Next, calm yourself. If this doesn't work, which it certainly won't, because the cable company just arrived with a contingent of REPO soldiers, demanding back your cable box, jump. This will fix everything. However, remember to slip on The One Ring before you go! (Or not. Especially if you're the suicidal type.) And maybe bring Gollum with you in a backpack, just for the sake of continuity. AND PIKACHU. (Much cuter than Gollum) I DISAGREE WITH THIS STATEMENT!!!! AS DO I! O_O PIKACHU. IS. NOOOOOOTTTTTT. CUTER. Category:Senselessness Category:LotR Category:Pointless Category:PIKACHU Category:Amateur Templatic Engineer Page Category:Totally Out Of Control Category:NO INFOBOXES YAY Category:WOW Category:Chat Page